The invention relates to the adaptation of a general purpose flat display joined with a stand to function as a multi-purpose portable device for use in multiple applications. The invention preserves the integrity and original use of the fixed display, while allowing for a ready conversion to the portable device.
Recent product developments have popularized the concept of thin client computers, also known as network computers. Since the early embodiments of integrated LCDs with handheld computers popularized by Hawkins et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,076), the present state of development of the network computer has evolved into a Smart Display and a Tablet PC. The main benefit of a Smart Display and Tablet PC over traditional computer systems is that a Smart Display and Tablet PC are lightweight and can be transported and used as a handheld computer. Both a Smart Display and Tablet PC commonly integrate a Flat Panel Display or LCD display, hereafter referred to as a Flat Display. But unlike the general purpose Flat Displays commonly used as a peripheral to a computer system, a Smart Display and Tablet PC build on a Flat Display and replicate and integrate within a Flat Display enclosure many of the functions of a computer system, including CPU, input method (usually in the form of a touch-sensitive screen), network connectivity, and peripheral ports. This highly functional integration of a Smart Display and Tablet PC adds nearly two to three times the cost of a Flat Display by itself.
In addition, a Smart Display and Tablet PC may include an optional docking station to store a Smart Display and Tablet PC in a fixed location when not being used as a handheld. Typically, in the docked configuration, a Tablet PC continues to function as a self-contained computer, while a Smart Display is intended to be used as the primary display of an existing computer system. The docking station is proprietary, and presently can only be mated with a Smart Display and Tablet PC of the same make or manufacturer. Because the docking station is highly specialized, it can add as much as half the cost of a smaller Flat Display to a Smart Display and Tablet PC system.
A Smart Display and Tablet PC are further differentiated by the level of software integration with the integral motherboard. A Tablet PC is a self-contained computer that can run applications on a host operating system, similar to a traditional desktop computer. A Smart Display functions as a remote terminal to mirror the operating environment of a host computer system such as a desktop. It communicates with the host computer over a network using a remote display protocol. Examples of these protocols are used by the X Window System, Citrix's ICA, and Microsoft's RDP. In some instances it is possible for a Smart Display to run applications independently on a scaled-down version of the host computer system.
In all cases of the prior art of thin clients and network computers, including the Smart Displays and Tablet PCs, is that to achieve an integrated portable handheld system with internal processing of applications and/or remote terminal capability requires the use of hardware integrated within the enclosure of a Flat Display. While it is possible to connect external computing and I/O devices to a Flat Display to enable it to perform as a Smart Display and Tablet PC, these devices up to now have not been adapted in a way as to be portable while being integrated with any ordinary Flat Display enclosure and stand.
In Dankman, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,609), an object of the invention is a self-contained computing system (re: “pen-based notebook computer”) with processing integral to the Flat Display enclosure. Slots exist externally on the computing system enclosure, which provides for docking bays on the Flat Display to expand the system. Further, the data bus must be exposed from the internal enclosure to permit the sliding of modules into rails for expansion purposes. This method is entirely similar to that used by the PCMCIA standard; the only difference is that the form factor of the expansion modules in the Dankman patent appears to be larger than that used by the PCMCIA standard. The obvious advantages of using a standard form factor such as PCMCIA are evident by its continued use today.
In the Sallam patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,232), a dual purpose Flat Display (re: “TCFPD”) incorporates the capability to function as a standalone display when used with a standard computer (re: “fat client”), or in a detached mode can function as a thin client. However, the TCFPD must rely on its integral (internal) thin client motherboard and hardware when acting as a thin client in the detached mode.
Wyse Technology, a manufacturer of thin client terminals, claims that the Wyse Winterm 1200LE can be mounted on the back of a Flat Display using a predetermined mounting arrangement. Further investigation reveals that only four Flat Displays are supported, because the stand on each of these four Flat Displays are mounted to the Flat Display in a location separate from the predetermined mounting holes. These particular Flat Displays thus support an additional attachment of a thin client computer to the unused mounting holes. Further, the Flat Display with the attached thin client remains fixed to its stand and therefore is neither portable nor easily detachable from the stand like a Smart Display and Tablet PC. The thin terminal has no capability to allow the Flat Display to be used for other purposes, thus the Flat Display is dedicated to the thin terminal use and the Flat Display may not be used with other intended applications without first disconnecting the Flat Display input from the thin client.
Eizo Nanao Technologies manufactures Windows Based Terminals. These Windows Based Terminals have a detachable Flat Display that can be mounted on a separate monitor arm or wall, but the Windows Based Terminals is integrated with the enclosure of the Flat Display. The Windows Based Terminal is not designed to be integrated with a generic Flat Display with stand, but requires the specific Flat Display with stand included with the Windows Based Terminals. Unlike a Smart Display, these Windows Based Terminals do not allow for dual-use as a remote terminal and primary display for a stand-alone desktop computer.
A Smart Display and Tablet PC enable some or all of the functionality of a fixed location desktop computer within an internal Flat Display enclosure. A Flat Display enclosure of a Smart Display and Tablet PC is purposely designed to integrate the electronics and features required for this functionality. Because an ordinary Flat Display enclosure was not designed to accommodate the electronics required for the computer functions, it would be difficult for someone skilled in the art to retrofit an interchangeable solution for all sizes and makes of Flat Displays.
Some special purpose computers have been integrated with OEM Flat Displays for industrial and commercial use, such as in kiosks. These “Panel PCs” or “LCD PCs” are designed for a specific use and are not adaptable to a COTS Flat Display, nor are they intended to be detachable, handheld, or portable once integrated with a Flat Display.
Further recent developments in flat panel integration have resulted in multimedia Flat Displays for dual computer and entertainment use. These Flat Displays, along with general purpose CRTs and televisions have been integrated with computing and multimedia capabilities to play, record, catalog, and arrange multimedia content including music and video. Like the Smart Display and Tablet PC mentioned before, these multimedia Flat Displays are hybrid systems, offering some of the features of both a desktop computer and entertainment system, but are fully integrated within the enclosure of a Flat Display or CRT. There are also separate media servers, or appliances, which can be connected to a Flat Display, but these systems are not adaptable to attach to a generic Flat Display for portable or handheld use.